


Ears

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel's ears are sensitive, and Chris takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Something written for the ficathon here: http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=417432#t417432

His ears are sensitive.

It's weird, he knows it is, but it's the truth. Nothing turns him on like someone nibbling on his earlobe, and nothing hurts more than flicking them, which is probably why Thomas takes great joy in doing it. It's just how they are and always have been since he was a kid, and he's okay with it.

He's laying on top of Christoph, the both of them cuddled together on his couch watching what is probably a bad TV movie. Manuel couldn't tell you if it was or not, since the gentle stroking on his ear lulling him to sleep.

“Manu?”

“Hm?”

“Do you still want take away? It's getting pretty late and they'll probably close soon.”

“Hm.”

Christoph chuckles, kissing the top of his head.

“Shouldn't I be the tired one?” He asks, clearly amused, “I did play a match and then spent six hours in a car to be here.”

“My ears,” he mumbles, rubbing his cheek against his chest, “they're making me sleepy.”

Christoph stops his stroking. “Your ears are making you sleepy?”

He grunts out something that could be a yes. 

“Sensitive. Always have been.”

The rumble under his ear lets him know that Chris finds the whole thing highly amusing. He starts stroking them again, his thumb tracing from his earlobe around the shell and then over again. Manuel sighs happily, his arms tightening around Chris.

“I'm not getting food, am I?”

Manuel lifts his head to smile at his boyfriend, “Nope.”

“Will I at least get sex?”

Manuel leans forward, sealing their lips together in a kiss. Chris lets out a whine, grabbing at Manuel's ears to pull him closer as he slips his tongue into his mouth. 

When he pulls away, Christoph thumbs his earlobes, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed.

“That I can give you.”


End file.
